


When The Sun Breaks Through

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman tries to ask for forgiveness after he messes up with Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	When The Sun Breaks Through

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4 - There is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

Roman knocked on Logan’s door, he hadn’t left his room all day. The trail of indigo left over from when Logan had initially stormed into his room was fading. Roman winced as he remembered the sound of the door slamming.

“Logan?” Roman called. 

There was no response, as Roman listened to the door the only thing he could hear was the gentle drizzle of rain and chirping of birds outside. 

Roman sighed and sank down against the door. “I’m sorry for not telling you. Please can we just talk?” Roman traced his fingers over the fading trail, there was still no response.

“Can you at least let me know you’re okay? Like physically not emotionally.” Roman laughed slightly as he wiped tears out of his eyes. “I get I kind of messed up that second option.” 

Roman shivered as wind blew in through an open window at the end of the hall, but he didn’t move to close it. Roman just kept tracing the disappearing trail under his fingers, it was shorter than it had been before.

“Please talk to me. Knock on the door, anything.”

“I know you need space to think, but you’re worrying me.”

“Logan, please.”

The trail was too short for him to trace now, it was disappearing under the door. 

“I’m gonna come in, please don’t be mad.”

Roman tried the door, it was unlocked, Roman opened it and looked around the room, it looked like Logan’s room always did, chaotic organization. His desk looked messy, but Roman knew Logan knew where everything was, the large bookshelf on the far side of his room by the window was half full of books organized by height, there were books stacked on top of other books yet to be put back in place on his bookshelf, cards, nicknacks all decorating it. A bulletin board hung above his desk which was completely full and covered in colorful pins, maps, posters, and metals. It was an organized disaster.

It was an organized disaster without Logan, his organized disaster. Roman glanced down at the floor at the indigo trail, it almost blended into the carpet. It paced around the room, twirling in on itself, so much it made Roman dizzy looking at it. The winding trail eventually broke away from the mess of knots on the ground and led Roman to the window, to the very open window. Roman glanced out, sure enough the trail landed on the ground, it didn’t look like Logan climbed down, it looked like he jumped, but knowing Logan he was fine. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d jumped out a window. 

Roman glanced at the trail, it led into the woods. He slammed the window shut and ran out the door. The ground was wet beneath his feet, and his socks were wet within seconds of running through the muddy forest. Roman half regretted not grabbing shoes, but he ignored the squishing under his feet, there were more important matters at hand. 

  
  


Deers, squirrels, and other wildlife ran out of Roman’s way as he startled them. Branches snapped under his feet, and although Roman was still running along the indigo trail, he didn’t need it as a guide anymore, he knew exactly where he was going. 

As Roman approached the pond he slowed, Logan was wearing his black raincoat and was sitting on a damp wooden bench at the edge of the water. Without a word Roman sat down on the other side of the bench, and stared out across the water. 

Birds flew down across the water, and the wind blew through the trees. There was always a hum of quiet after a storm, but everything was beginning to wake up, crickets chirped, and somewhere along the water's edge frogs began to croak to each other again. 

The clouds broke, and a small stream of sunlight finally hit the pond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go support the other awesome writers works on tumblr: @tsshipmonth2020 
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
